


Canadian Liebe

by BasicallyUSWNT



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: After Rio, Ali is a cute bean, CanWNT, F/F, Girlfriends - Freeform, NWSL, NWSL Championship, Rio, Soccer, Steph is an angel, USWNT, woso - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-19 04:52:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8190788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasicallyUSWNT/pseuds/BasicallyUSWNT
Summary: When Ashlyn Harris is traded from the Washington Spirit to the Orlando Pride for the 2016 NWSL season, Bestfriend and crush Ali Krieger is heartbroken. But, what happens when the Spirit acquire Canadian Goalkeeper Stephanie Labbé and a certain defender catches her eye. I guess you could say it was love at first sight for one of them. Will Love happen, or will old love get in the way.
-Sucky summary-
--Set from Febuary 2016 through Rio and after Rio.





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for clicking on my story! This is my first one really by myself, so i hope you enjoy.
> 
> R&Rs are welcome

*October 2015*  
"Ali, I'm leaving" Those were the words that changed Ali's life forever. 

"What do you mean by leaving?" The defender asked Ashlyn, her mind trying to grasp what Ash was saying.

The new expansion draft they want me. It's based in Orlando, so it's close to home. I accepted. I'm leaving next week." She said softly, not meeting Ali's eye contact. Ali got up and started pacing the small hotel room. They were out visiting some of Ali's old friends and rented a hotel room.

"Does the team know?" Her tone was sharper then she wanted it to be. She saw Ashlyn wince and instantly felt bad. To be completely honest, she was so pissed at the blonde. How long has she kept this a secret? Weeks? Months?

"Only Mark know. He's gonna tell the team soon." the keeper said. It hurt her to leave the Spirit, and to leave Ali. But the offer was a chance of a lifetime. To play near her home. 

"You know with whatever you do i will always support you Ash" Ali whispered softly, hugged the blonde and grabbed her stuff and headed out the door. 

 

*Febuary 2016, Preseason*

It was at their first early preseason practice when Jim(The new coach) brought in their new keeper.

Ali was in the middle of a conversation with DMath and Shelina when she caught sight of a girl standing next to Jim. The Canadians took one look at the Keeper and ran over and hugged her. 

 

"Ladies, this is Stephanie Labbé, goalkeeper for the Canadian team" Jim announced, his arm on Steph's shoulders. The keeper sent him a greatful smile and looked around, and finally locked eyes with Ali. 

Ali sent the keeper a smile in which Steph greatfully returned. The team did a few post practive talks, then headed to the locker room. The Canadians were busy chatting, so Ali turned to Joanna, or as everyone called her Jo.

"The new keeper is kinda cute" She said with a smirk, looking at the defender. They reached the tunnel when Ali replied. 

"I guess you could say that, we dont even know if she swing my way" Ali elbowed Jo playfully in the ribs. They laughed and walked into the locker room and got to their lockers. The day had turned cold for a Febuary day, Ali noted as she got dressed in a long sleeve shirt, with a pair of black jeans with Nike tennis shoes. She grabbed her duffle bag, placed all her stuff into it, said bye to some of her teammates and left. 

She walked into the parking lot, her bag over her shoulder, the cold wind nipping at her face that wasn't protected by her scarf.

"See ya Wednesday Ali" She herd Crystal yell from across the parking lot. Ali turned around and waves to her, a smile on her face. She made it to her car, when she saw Steph leaning against a light pole. The defender frowned slightly and placed her bag in the backseat . Then shut it and headed over to talk to the Canadian goal keeper. 

"Hey, I'm uh Ali, Ali Krieger." The keepers head snapped up, brown eyes blazing.

"Stephanie Labbé" She said and stuck her and out, which Ali shook. 

" I was wondering if you need a ride to the apartments, you're actually my roomate for this season" Ali said with a smile, cold air rushing around her, making her shiver.

"Sure" Steph replied and pushed off the pole, looked at Ali, eyes gleaming with wonder and follower her to Ali's car. Which was still unlocked.

"Sorry about the slight mess, I havent gotten around to cleaning it." Ali said sheepishly as she got in and shut her door and put the keys into the ignition, and blasted the heaters. Ali backed out and drove off, face flushed.

"You play on the National Team?" Ali asked and turned the corner. She remember Jim bringing that up earlier. 

"Yeah, since 2008. I've gotten a few call ups this year. John says if I keep it up, I might go to Rio" she herd the Keeper say, a grin on her face, which made Ali smile.

The rest of the drive was quiet beside a few conversations, mostly about Steph. Where she was from, likes,dislikes and clubs she has played for in the past. 

When they pulled up into the driveway, Stephanie was trying to guess which team Ali played for during the 2011 World Cup. 

"I'll give you a hint. I was the only American player that played in Germany" She said dropping an obvious hint to the girl as they got out and Ali grabbed her bag and slammed the door shut.

"Oh! It was FFC Frankfurt!" Steph smirked and looked at the burnette. 

"Correct. I played there from 2007 to 2011, then from 2011 to 2012. Had to be off the pitch after I tore my ACL and MCL" She said, a sad smile as the memory flashed through her mind.

"I came back, but in December of 2012 I requested and was granted release from my contract so I could play in the NWSL." The defender told the Keeper as they made their up the steps in which Ali unlocked the door and walked in. 

"Thanks for the ride Ali" 

"Anytime. Your room is up the stairs and to the left." With that Ali walked up the stairs, and left Steph by herself. All the way up the stairs she could feel eyes on her ass, which made her blush a bright red.

 

 

3 hours later Ali had showered and gotten dressed in leggings and a FFC Frankfurt Tee and grabbed her phone and called Jo.

"Hey! I was wondering if you, Narny,Cali,Kelsey and Di would like to come over for a semi team movie night" She asked the blonde.

"I"M DOWN FOR THAT" She herd DMath yell, which made her laugh.

"We'll be over in a minute Kriegs" Jo responded. 

-

"So what do you think of Steph?" Cali asked after they settled down onto the couch. 

"She's pretty cool, and kinda cute" 

"I KNEW IT" Jo yelled and grinned, then turned to Christine. "Pay up" 

"Wait, you guys held a bet?" Ali asked, confused. Her fellow team mates smiled sheepishly at her. The Christine pulled out a 50 and handed it to Jo.

"I'm not even going to ask what happened" Ali shook her head.

-

30 minutes later they were in the middle of 'She's the Man' -Per Cali's request- when they herd feet pounding down the stairs and squels and laughter from Diana and Kelsey as they ran from Steph. And as They flew past the gals, a very angry/amused Steph ran after them.

"I'm going to catch you" She yelled, which cause Ali and Jo to stiffle a giggle. 

"She's gonna fit right in." Cali muttered, which caused the girls to burst out laughing.

 

\--

The next day was a recovery day. Most of the team spent it in the indoor pool that was near the apartments. but Ali? She always headed to the Plex. She had started going to the stadium of what teams she was with and practiced taking PKs. 

It all started after she had gotten back from the 2011 World Cup in Germany, 5 years ago. Just incase something were to happen during Rio that would have the USA in PKs. The defender just wanted to be ready.

The Drive was relativaly quiet. It must of snowed a little bit last night, cause the ground was covered in a fine white powder. Ali hummed the song that had managed to get stuck in her head. Some country song. She pulled onto the interstate and groaned when she saw traffic going so slow.

She pulled into the Plex parking lot 10 minutes later then it would of taken her, due to their being Ice on the road, that forced her to go slower then she would of liked to gone.

Ali pulled into her parking spot, took her keys out and unbuckled her seatbelt. 

"Fuck" She managed out as the cold air suddenly hit her. She found her way to the trunk and unlocked it and grabbed her bag and slung it over her left shoulder. For once she was glad that the Spirit had an indoor facility.

-

The door opened with a loud squeak, and closed with a bang that made Ali jump in surprise. The place was mostly empty except for someone in goal, catching soccer balls that a machine threw at them. 

Turns out Steph was also here getting some training in. Ali placed her stuff on the bench, next to the keepers bag and grabbed her hear. After getting her cleats laced up and her hair pulled back, -and pulling her protective headband on- And started with a warming of jogging and streatches.

Ali found the equipment closet and located a bag of balls, which she grabbed.

"Oh hey Ali" Stephanie said with a grin. She was covered in sweat from her work out. She finally noticed the defender after the machine ran out of balls for her to catch. 

"Hey. When and How did you get here" Ali sent her a smile, and pushed her headband back into place on her head. Ali then picked the bag up from the ground and walked over to the PK spot, and set it down.

"I got my motercycle delivered to me from Canada, and I got here about an hour or so ago" The keeper replied.

"I need your help. I'm going to take PKs and I just need you to try and save them" The American said and lets the balls fall to the ground. Steph couldn't help but stare at the girl in front her.

Oh yeah, this season was going to be fun.


	2. PKs and  a Date?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PKs and a date?  
> Includes: a very sleepy cute Steph.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> R&Rs are welcome.

Turns out, taking PKs against Steph was actually fun.

(Flashback)

"Okay, show me what ya got Kriegs" Stephanie said, strapping her gloves on tighter. Ali grabbed the nearest ball and placed it on the PK mark, and backed up. 

Brown eyes locking with hazel.

 

Ali ran foward, her hips locking and turning right, but her shot was to the upper left side. Stephanie read it correctly but didn't react fast enough to save the ball from hitting the back of the net, in which it did. 

Ali let a smirk grace her lips as she watched Steph roll the ball back out to her. 

"Let's make a bet" she said, looking at the defender, who nodded and rolled the ball back and forth with her foot, her face gleamed with sweat. Stephanie thought she has never seen her look more beautiful then she did now. 

If you," Steph continued "can make 15 past me, you get a free day with me, and we can do anything you want to do. If I 10 or more you have to go on a date with me." her lip quirked up into a grin. Ali debated it and smiled at the keeper.

"You're on Labbe" was her reply.

 

Near the end it was 12 to 8. They both had to get 2 each or more to win their side of the bet. Ali slotted another ball into the back of the net that it actually moved some of Steph's hair. It hit the back of the net and Ali couldn't help but cheer. Oh yeah she was totally going to win.

-

But she didn't. They were at 14 and 9 and the defender kicked the ball, but it was with her non dominate foot (her left) so the force behind it was weak and Steph was able to save it.

All and All, this ment that Ali now had to go on a date with Stephanie Labbe. 

"Don't pout" The goalkeeper teased the right back, a grin on her face as they worked through a cool down.

"I'm not" Ali said and fake pouted. She walked over to the bench, sat down and started to unlace her cleats.

"i'll pick you up at 7?" Steph asked her as she walked over to where her bag was at and unstrapped her gloves and placed them down into her bag.

"Sounds like a plan" Ali said with a nose crinkling grin. She unstrapped her shin guards and placed them into her bag then took her socks off and also placing them into her bag. 

"Shit, it's like a blizzard out there" She herd Steph yell. True to her words Ali glanced out the door and saw that it was blowing snow everywhere. Her phone dinged with a text"

Coach-Ali, practice is cancelled the rest of the week due to a blizzard coming in. 

Ali groaned and pulled clean socks on. Now that it was snowing, it would take her longer to get home. All she wanted to do was go home and take an ice bath to ease up her sore mucles. 

"Need a ride? I don't want you to get into an accident." Ali spoke and slipped her workout shorts off, slid into her jeans and pulled her shoes on tying up the laces. 

"Sure, I'll come back, or I'll send someone to get my motorcycle once the weather clears up" Stephanie, and grabbed her bag and slung it over her shoulder.

The Defender pulled her long sleeve shirt on and tucked her headband into her bag. Ali tightened her ponytail. The pair made it out of the facility and into the blizzard/ The wind howled into Ali's ear as she unlocked her side of the door, opened it and unlocked the other doors. (Flash back over) 

 

They sat there for a few minutes with the heat on before Ali finally backed out, and started the drive home.

"So, Instead of going out, how about we have a movie night?" Steph asked, taking the weather conditions. Ali couldn't help but smile.In the 2 day shes has known Steph she could feel like she could consider her a good friend.

Ali thought about it, smiled then replied, "Sure, sounds great!" She said softly as she pulled up to a stoplight. 

Once they made it home (about 20 minutes later then they would of been) it was as if someone dumped snow onto the ground. The defender pulled her keys out of the ignition as the Keeper got out and popped the trunk. Ali shivered slightly as the cold air hit her body, and reached over the car and grabbed her bag and placed it over her shoulder.

The door slammed shut as the duo walked in. Steph walked over and turned the heater on, so the house wasn't as cold as it was when they walked in.

-

It was just a little after 6pm when Ali decided to get dinner started. Stephanie had gone upstairs to shower as soon as they got back from training. The heater blasted warm air into the room as Ali walked into the kitchen. She was going to plug her phone into the dock when it went off with a text. Turns out it was from her older brother Kyle!

Kyle: Hey Kween!

Ali: Hey Kyle!

He texted back asking how their preseason was going.

Ali: It's going great! Jim brought in a new keeper from the Canadian Women's National Team, and we may or may not have a date tonight.

The next minute as she was turning the oven on to 450 degrees her phone rang with a call.

It was Kyle.

She answered it.

"You have a date?" he said very sassily. " and you didn't even call or text to tell me?" 

Ali couldn't help but laugh and grabbed the chicken out of the bag and shifted her phone so that it was resting against her shoulder. 

" Yeah, I do. With Steph" 

Kyle smirked a little.

"That's the Keeper isn't it?" 

Ali placed the pan of chicken into the oven and set the time for 20 minutes before replying. 

"Yeah, we were going to out but theres this huge ass blizzard coming our way." She said and moved some of the stray hairs out of her eyes. They talked for a little longer before Kyle had to go and get some important things done. 

Footsteps were herd coming down the stairs.

"what's cooking?" She herd the Canadian ask softly. Ali looked behind her and chuckled lightly. Steph had apparently just showered, her hair up in a wet bun, and was wearing sweat pants. She must of unknowingly pulled on Ali's Penn State sweatshirt. Ali thought Steph looked adorable.

"Just some chicken. Jo must of dropped a cake off when we were training, so we can have some of that during the movies" She replied. Steph grinned and plopped down on the sofa next to Ali.

"Dinner should be done in about 10 minutes. Then we can start our movie date" Ali winked at the keeper. The two sat in relative silence before the kitchen timer went off. 

-

Ali had just finished making the blanket fort when Steph poked her head through the doorway of said fort. 

"I got the movies!" She grinned and walked over to the dvd player and placed one of the movies in. Turns out, it was The Little Mermaid. Ali laughed, watching Steph as she walked back into the fort and snuggled up to Ali, who pulled a blanket over the two of them to keep them warm.

They were about 20 minutes into the film when Ali stopped watching it and started to stare(non creepily) at the girl beside her. The Canadian's eyes were willed with wonder. Plump pink lips that made Ali want to kiss her. 

Ali shook her head softly, she could't be falling for the girl. At least not now at least. 2 movies later, Stephanie looked like she was about to pass out from tiredness. The night had long grown cold and the storm outside raged on hard. 

The right back reached over the mostly asleep girl and grabbed the remote and turned the DVD player, and the TV off. She smiled softly, and picked Steph up carefully and walked slowly up the stairs, careful not to wake her. 

Once she reached the keepers room, she nunged it open with her hip revealing Steph's room. Ali took in the posters on the wall, clothes scatted messily around the room. Stephanie's clothes hunged in the closet. 

Ali reached the bed and softly set the sleeping girl in her arms down into her, pulling the covers up to her shoulders. Before Ali left, she placed a kiss onto her forehead, and made her way out of the room, shutting it as she left.

 

She locked the house up and made sure everything was off before going up to her own room, changing into her USWNT long sleeve shirt and sleep pants. Ali climbed into bed, removed her hairtie and shook her hair out. She snuggled down into the warmth of the covers. Sleep slowly came over her and then consumed her, as she slipped off into dreamland.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Favorite part of this chapter?  
> What should happen next?
> 
> Don't be afraid to comment!
> 
> -Fin


	3. Olympic Qualifying Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olympic Qualifying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is actually my creative writing final (13 pages long on word) so enjoy!
> 
> Word Count:2,505

  
The rest of the week flew by. The blizzard had dumped a huge amount of snow on the ground, leaving the Spirit unable to practice in their outdoor facility. Thankfully they had an indoor facility that they could practice in. Preseason was approaching, as it was the last week in February and Ali, Crystal, Stephanie, Diana and Shelina would all leave for 2 weeks to try and help their respective teams qualify for the Olympics. Ali was excited, knowing that if everything went as planned, they would play Canada in the final match.  
  
“I’ll see you in a few hours okay?” Ali said to Megan Rapinoe, -who played for the Seattle Reign in the NWSL-

“Yeah sure! I can’t wait to see you and the gals. It’s been too long” Megan said over dramatically. Ali laughed and shook her head.

“ It’s been less than 2 months Pinoe” She said as she packed her shirts into her bag. She shifted her phone so that it was resting on her shoulder and grabbed the next pile which was her shorts, and compression socks.

“But I saw you guys for like 7 straight months. Minus the break at the end of July” Pinoe replied and Ali heard a door open and close.“Where are you anyways?” She asked as she finished packing her clothes and zipped up the suitcase and picked her bag that would hold her cleats and other soccer gear.

She decided to bring 4 pairs of cleats. 3 outdoor and 1 indoor pair, just in case if were to snow in Houston. But that wouldn’t be likely. She heard Pinoe saying goodbye to her dog, before the blonde replied.

 

“I’m at Sera’s. She’s driving me to the airport” The middy responded. Ali smiled.

 

“When are you guys going to tie the knot?” She asked, and grabbed her suitcases by the handles and set the on the floor, the handles up. She heard the front door and Crystal shout her name,

  
“I gotta go Pinoe. Crystal’s here” Ali said and slipped her coat on and grabbed her carry on and slung it over her shoulders.

  
“I’ll see you soon Al!” Pinoe said rather excitedly. They said goodbye and Ali placed her phone into her front pocket and grabbed her suitcases. She shut her bedroom door softly and looked across the hall to where Steph’s room was at. The goalkeeper had left a day earlier with her other Canadian teammates.

  
“Come on Ali! We have to be at the airport in 40 minutes!” She heard Crystal yell as she walked down the stairs, her bags hitting each step.

  
“There you are. We’re on the same flight with Alex, Ashlyn and Kelley” Crystal said, car keys in hand.

  
“Yeah yeah yeah.” She grinned and they walked out the door, Ali grabbing her keys at the last moment and locked the house. Snow crunched underneath their footsteps as they walked along the sidewalk. Their breath clouded as it hit the cold air.

  
They got into the car quickly and thankfully Crystal had the mind to leave the car running and to keep the heat on.

“Thankfully camp is in Houston” Ali noted as she buckled up. Crystal pressed the windshield wiper button down so that some of the ice cleared.

“Sun, no snow, warm weather. All the good stuff” Crystal added in as she pulled away from the curb and started driving to the airport.  
-  
30 minutes later, Once they were past security, they walked over to where Alex, Ashlyn and Kelley were sitting.

  
“Ali! Crystal!” They squealed and rushed up to hug the women.

“Hey! I’ve missed you guys!” Ali said and hugged each of them, the hug between her and Ashlyn lasting a few seconds longer than the rest. They all sat down, Crystal next to Alex and Kelley and Ali next to Ashlyn. It was awkward to say the least. Alex cleared her throat and spoke up:

“How about I go get some coffee?” She asked, and pointed over to the Starbucks tucked away in the corner of the gate.

“I’ll go with you” Ali said and got up, and started walking and Alex followed her teammate.

  
“What happened back there, with Ashlyn?” Alex asked as her and Ali got in line. Ali’s cheeks heated up and she blushed slightly.

  
“Well, we broke it off, last October when she got traded to the Pride, and so this Preseason Jim brought in a Canadian keeper. Her name is Stephanie Labbe and well, I’m falling for her Alex. Falling really hard” Alex nodded and thought about it for a moment before responding.

  
“Have you told her?” She asked as they moved to the front on the line. Alex goes up and orders for them. A hazelnut latte for Ali and Ashlyn. A white chocolate mocha for Alex and Crystal. Ali payed, and her and Alex leaned against the wall as they waited for their drinks.

“I’ve just been so busy I haven’t gotten the time to tell her.” Ali responded as the barista called Alex’s name and they went and grabbed their drinks. As they walked back they heard laughing and saw Kelley and Ash sitting next to each other, Ash’s arm around the defender's shoulders.

  
“What’s up with KO and Ash?” Ali asked Alex as they found their seats again. Alex handed the girls their drinks and then replied “KO confessed that she liked Ash and so Ash confessed that she was in love with Kelley and so now their dating” She said and grabbed her laptop out of the bag.

  
“When does our flight leave?” She herd Ashlyn ask Alex. It was almost like Ashlyn was ignoring Ali now.  
  
“20 minutes” Ali muttered, almost to herself.

  
She heard Kelley whisper something along the lines of “ I hope we’re rooming together” Ali turned her head and looked over at Alex.

  
“So how are things with you and Servando?”

  
-

  
30 minutes later they boarded the plane. Alex was sitting with Ali and Crystal. Ashlyn and KO were sitting together. The pance roared to life and they were off.

  
There was something that no one really knew about Ali. She absolutely hated flying. Hated the feeling of take off. Hated turbulence. Hated how she could hear every single noise. Most of the times she tooks a pill and slept most of the way, but she had forgotten the medicine.

Ali sighed softly and looked out the window. One of the perks of flying at night was getting to see all the pretty lights of the towns/cities below. Her phone buzzed with a message from Steph.

  
_‘How’s the flight going’_

_‘It’s going good. We should be in Houston in about 2 hours’_

  
Ali set her phone down and looked around. Alex was asleep. Crystal was dancing in her seat. Ashlyn and Kelley were cuddled together asleep.  
  
She grabbed her phone, and at the right moment because it buzzed with a new message from Stephanie.

_‘Shelina, Di and I landed about 30 minutes ago. We’re just waiting for Sinc to arrive from Portland’_

_‘ I’m gonna go try to sleep. I’ll talk to you soon’_

  
A minute later

_‘Sleep well Kriegs’_

  
-

 

  
Ali awoke a few hours later to Kelley shaking her.

  
“Come on Ali we’ve landed” And to her surprise Ali sat up and saw that they were the only 2 left on the plane.

  
The right back got up and grabbed her bag from the overhead compartment, and walked down the alise, Kelley right behind her. Alex,Crystal and Ash were by the baggage claim, waiting for the bags, which would be easy to spot.

  
“Ohmygod is that Ali Krieger?” She heard a young voice from behind them.

“Mom, I have to get a picture with her” The girl said. The girl’s mother agreed, and lead the girl over to where Ali was at. Ali grinned, she always liked meeting fans.

  
“Hi there” She beamed with a nose crinkling smile.

  
“C-can I get a picture?” The young girl asked, shifting her weight.

  
“Of course!” Ali said, and the girl smiled and switched the camera on her phone. After the photo, Ali signed the case with the message ‘Look Good, Feel Good Play Good’ and then with her name and her number.

  
“Here you go.” She said and handed the case back the teen who said her name was Anna.

  
“Thanks Ali! I can’t wait to see you with the Spirit this season!” Anna exclaimed.

  
“I hope to see you at some of the games!” Ali said, and hugged Anna and watched her and her mother leave.

  
“That was really sweet of you” Alex said as she stood by Ali. Their bags finally started to appear and Ashlyn was the closest to them so she grabbed them.

 

The group made their way out of the airport and waiting for them was Megan Rapinoe, Tobin Heath and Christen Press.

  
“KRIEGS” She heard Pinoe yell before the force of a body slamming into her shoved her back.

  
“Hey Pinoe” She said and ruffled the blonde’s head.

  
“We have to be at the hotel in 20, and theres a team meeting in an hour” She heard Tobin yell from the car.

  
“Come on guys” Ali said and grabbed her bags and went and put them in the trunk. Her phone vibrated. It was Steph.

  
_‘Have you landed?”_ (4:58pm)

  
Ali texted back.

  
_‘Just landed, about to head to the hotel with the gals’_ (5:05pm)

  
_‘Skype later?”_ (5:06pm)

  
_“Of course_ ’ (5:07pm)

  
The group got into the car, Ali being in the middle of Christen and Ashlyn.

 

Tobin pulled onto the street and they drove off. The weather was nice, partly cloudy with a slight chance of rain later in the week. But it wouldn’t get in the way of qualifiers.

 

  
-

  
“Looks like we’re rooming together” She said to Hope Solo as they walked down the hall trying to find their room. They had about 30 minutes to unpack before the meeting.

 

Ali was going to take that time to skype Stephanie.

  
“Hey you wouldn’t mind if I skyped on of my friends would you?” She asked Hope, almost nervously.

“Which friend?” Hope asked with a grin.

“Stephanie Labbe. Canadian Keeper. You two would get along.” Ali said as she reached for her laptop, and pressed the on button. The laptop roared to life, as her desktop appeared, A picture of her and her older brother Kyle when they went to Hawaii last year with the National Team.

  
“I’ve heard of her. She’s playing for the Spirit this year right?” Hope asked as she unpacked her shirts.

  
“Yeah, she playing with the Spirit this year. Since Ash got traded to Pride we needed a new Keeper so Jim got her and brought her in” Ali pulled up skype on her laptop and clicked on Steph’s name and then grabbed her phone and set the Canadian a text.

  
_‘Skype in 2 minutes?_ ”

  
The reply back was instant.

  
_“Yeah.’_

  
She shoo’d Hope out of the room before settling down onto the bed and pressing the call button. Ali fixed her hair and set the laptop down and got it at the perfect angle. Steph finally accepted the call and her face popped up.

  
“Hey Ali!” Steph grinned. Ali could hear talking coming from behind Steph.

  
Hey Steph! Who are you rooming with?” She asked.

  
“Oh that would be Erin McLeod. She’s talking to her girlfriend, Ella Masar.”

  
“Ahhh. I’m rooming with Hope Solo.” She smiled and moved her bangs out of her eyes. There was silence for a few moments before Steph finally spoke.  
“Ali, I’ve been meaning to tell you something for a while. Ali, I lik-” Ali’s bedroom door opened and Pinoe and Hope walked in.

  
“Team meeting in 2 minutes. We gotta go Kriegs” She heard walking coming from the hall and looked back to Steph, who was staring at her, a smirk on her lips.

  
“I gotta go Steph, but before I go, I like you too” Steph gasped and then grinned.

  
“I’ll talk to you later?” She asked, as she toyed with her room key.

  
“Sure. I’ll see you then Steph. Bye” Ali said, and Stephanie said goodbye and they hung up. She turned back to the group and smiled and got off the bed, and grabbed her shoes.

  
“Alright, lets go to that meeting” She said and slipped her shoes on. They left the room and Ali made sure to slip the room key into her pocket. The hotel was quiet the only sound was their footsteps against the carpet floor.

  
“What do you think the meeting is about?” Hope asked.  
“Oh you know Jill, probably wanting to go over what not to do, what to do. All that great stuff” Pinoe said, her voice laced with sarcasm. Hope pressed the down button and waited until the door opened to get in.

  
When they finally made it down to the conference room Ali saw that most of the team was already seated. She went and snagged the empty seat next to Broon and Moe and smiled at them.

  
“Welcome ladies! To our first stop on our way to the 2016 Olympic Qualifiers.” The team cheer and Jill smiled before clicking the button to go to the next slide. “We’re in group A, along with Mexico, Costa Rica and Puerto Rico. We have played them before, and we have beat all of them before, so this should be easy.” Jill said, and paused.

  
Ali looked across the table and grinned at Mal, who was their youngest, and quite talented player.

  
“Now, our first game is 3 days away. So get some dinner, lights out by 10:20. Be up by 7:30 and downstairs by 8am for our first practice.” Jill finished, and with a wave of her hand dismissed the team.

  
Ali made her way back up to her room and unlocked the door with the key and walked in, shutting the door softly behind her. These next few days would be a piece of cake. Her phone lighted up with a text from the Keeper.

'Sleep well Ali'

  
They cruised past Costa Rica with goals from Alex,Carli,Crystal and Christen.

The game against Mexico was a hard and physical game, but the U.S won 1-0 with a goal from Carli in the 80th minute.

Puerto Rico was the easiest game. They won 10-0. 5 goals from Crystal, one from Kelley Carli,Sam and Press.

The semifinal against Trinidad and Tobago was a 5-0 win. A hattrick for Baby Horse, and a goal from Tobin and Carli.

  
They only had one match left to play.

  
_USA vs Canada_.

  
Oh yeah, this would be a fun final.

  
Who knows, maybe Ali could score on Stephanie. Who knows.

  
One thing that the teams did know, was that they both were heading to Rio, to try their shot at winning gold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments are welcomed. Hope you enjoy it!
> 
> -Finn-


	4. The Final Match

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final match between USA and Canada. 
> 
> Changed up the score and the line up for USA.
> 
> Comments are appreciated

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long. But hope y'all enjoy this chapter

USA vs Canada

It was the final match of Olympic Qualifying. It all came down to this. Who would win, would basically have bragging rights. But what both teams knew, if that both of them were headed Rio.  
Ali was ready. Ready to win. Ready to beat Canada.

Jill called them into the conference room to go over notes, and then announce the starting lineup. Ali and Kling walked down the hall from their rooms together. 

“Are you ready to possibly go against Steph?” Kling asked as they rounded the corner, almost running into Christen and Tobin, who were practically sucking each others face off. 

“Really guys?” Ali asked, teasingly, smirking. The two players have been basically inseparable since they got together, a little bit after the Victory Tour. Christen smiled sheepishly at Ali as she placed one last kiss to Tobin’s lips, before they joined the group on the way to the conference room.

 

The group walked into the conference room, Christen and Tobin heading to the back- probably to make out again before the meeting starts.- Whilst Kling went to go sit next to Allie Long and Stephanie McCaffrey. While Ali went up front to where she found an empty seat next to the second youngest defender, Emily Sonnett, and Ashlyn.

“So you and Steph eh?” Ashlyn said with a smirk on her face. Ashlyn and Steph were actually quite close after meeting a couple of years ago, when Ali and Ashlyn played in Sweden in 2013. Ali blushed a bit before responding.

“We’re just friends, that is for now at least.”She added with a small smile before grinning and turning in her seat to look at Ash. 

“How are you and Kelley?” Ali asked, but before Ashlyn could answer, Jill walked into the room, her computer bag slung over her shoulder. She plugged her laptop, and pulled up the powerpoint. 

“We play Canada in less than 5 hours. Many of you are teammates with them” Jill said then clicked onto the next slide, revealing the tactics that they were going to use. Finally about 45 minutes later the team finally got the starting lineup. 

“In goal is Hope” (A/N *cries*) 

“Back line, Ali at right, JJ and Becky center and Kling at left” She pause and clicked some more. 

“Morgan, Lindsey, Tobin and Carli” She clicked more. 

“And finally up top is Alex and Mal”

Ali grinned at Kling who held up her hand for an air high-five, which Ali gave her. 

“Alright ladies, that's all for the meeting, go have a pre game meal. We leave in about an hour” Jill dismissed them. Most of the teamed scattered off,leaving Ali with Emily, Christen,Ashlyn and Tobin. 

“Y’all excited for the game?” Ash asked, a smug grin on her face. Ali smiled, then her phone buzzed with a message.

'Can’t wait to maybe play against you tonight.” Steph had sent her.

“oh you know it. Are you starting tonight?” Ali sent back.

“Who's she texting?” Sonnett asked, a sly smile on her face, a eyebrow arched

“Oh she's been texting Stephanie Labbè for the past few weeks” Tobin answered before her and Christen walked to the dining hall.

Ali flushed a bright red.   
“I'm gonna go eat” she said before speed walking out if the room.

Her phone buzzed.

'depends. Erin's knee has been acting up since yesterday at practice. So if it's still hurting at game time. It'll be me between the pipes” Ali smiled and texted back quickly, turning the corner 

“Hope she's okay. Kinda want you to be in goal. Maybe i could score on you ;)’ 

'Hopefully not” The defender could almost see Steph smiling.

'I gotta go eat a meal before the game talk to you in a bit’ Ali pressed sent and pocketed her phone, and walked into the dining hall. 

-  
Turns out, it would be Steph in goal. Erin had picked up a minor injury in her right knee. The staff said it was a sprain.

The locker room was vibrant and energetic. Ali tucked her phone into her bag -after replying to a few messages- before getting up and tugging her clothes off, also setting those in her bag.

“You ready Kriegy?” Carli asked as she came over, fully dressed, besides her cleats,socks and guards,the captain's armband in her hands.

“Hell yeah I'm ready. We're definitely going to win. Who knows. I might just score a goal or two” Ali said with confidence. She knew with the amount of training and practicing she had a chance to score.

Carli clapped the right back on the shoulder before headed over to Becky. Probably to talk about who'd wear the armband. 

Ali sighed softly, before grabbing her jersey and slipping it on. The fabric felt light against her body, the crest was a bit of weight over her left breast. Ali love representing her country. It was always an honor to wear the crest over her heart.

She saw Tobin helping Press with her hair before giving the striker a kiss on the cheek. Ali couldn't help but smile at them. They were cute together. The right back slipped into her shorts and grabbed her concussion headband.

“Hey Ali.” Lindsey said as she walked from her locker to Tobin's. 

“Hey Linds” Ali happily replied with a nose crinkling grin. She pulled her hair into her signature game day bun and slipped her head band into place. As she was lacing up cleats, Ash came over and plopped down next to her.

“As we were saying earlier before Jill came into the room. Kelley and I are great. It's been 6 months today actually.” The keeper said with a lovestruck grin.

“You two are really cute together. I’m happy for you Ashlyn.” Ali said and pulled the blonde into a side hug, The locker room door opened and Megan Rapinoe waltzed a huge ass grin on her face. 

“ASHY” She yelled out and ran (as fast as she could.) And hugged the keeper tightly. 

“Back again so soon Pinoe?” Hope asked teasingly a megawatt smile on her face. Pinoe grinned from her place on Ash’s lap. 

“Just wanna see my gals beat our old and dear friend Canada.” The blonde said beaming. “Think of me as your good luck charm” She finished before hugging Ali. Ali missed Pinoe. The whole team did. When the middle tore her ACL it was a huge impact. They knew that if she tried and gave recovery her all, she could be back in time for Rio. 

“We miss you Pinoe. We miss you a whole lot.” Tobin yelled, a grin on her face.

“Oh, and Jill said to head out for warmups.” the blonde finished. The team laughed, and Ali hooked an arm around Megan’s shoulder as they walked out for warmups. Through the warmups, Ali stole glances to the other side of the pitch to where the Canadian Keeper was warming up when she could.  
After Ali kicked a ball back to Tobin, she stole another look. And saw Steph looking at her, an amuse smirk on her face. Steph raised an eyebrow at the right back, like she was asking Ali to keep staring at her. The American blushed, and went back to passing the ball back and forth with Tobin. Her mind starting to focus on winning. Once warm ups were done, the players headed back to the locker rooms. Ali slipped off her jacket and fixed her jersey and made sure her hair was in place, then headed out to where the teams were getting into the lines. 

“Good luck.” Steph whispered in the the defender’s ear as she walked past her, getting in line behind Sinclair. Ali, feeling confident, winked at her as she got into find behind Lindsey and in front of Press.

The two teams walked out, Ali smiled brightly at the little girl, whose hand she was holding.

“Look good, Feel good, Play good.” she whispered. Once they were all all in the lines on the field, the announcer spoke. 

“Please stand for the playing of the National Anthem of Canada.” The defender smiled when she saw how cute Stephanie looked while singing her National Anthem. Ali noted later that she could herself mouthing/lip singing a part of it that she knew.

“Please remain standing for the playing of the Anthem of the United States of America.”

Ali placed her hand over her heart and sung along. She always loved this. Loved how it felt to represent her country. The anthem ended and the teams shook hands. As Ali shook hands with Steph, the Keeper squeezed a little bit tighter then she had done with the rest of the team. The keeper grinned at her. Oh yeah, this game was going to be good.

(Since I have creative licence over this, the game and score is going to be changed, Not by a lot but it would help the rest of the book) 

And the game was. 

 

In the 39th minutes USA got a breakaway. Ali had ran up the pitch when Tobin served her a perfect cross, and it brushed against Ali’s head before hitting the back of the net. Ali’s face turned to pure shocked as she ran and jumped into Tobin’s awaiting arms.

Then, when the USA was up 2-0 (after a goal from Carli) Ali scored again. This time the assist came from Hope, who found her, after a goal kick, and Ali fired it into the goal. The look on Steph’s face was shock, amazement and disbelief. Ali smiled at her as she ran back. 

The game ended 3-1 after Jessie Fleming took a penalty in the 89th minute after Sinc was taken down in the box. It was smiles all around as the gals hugged Ali, congratulating her on her 2nd and 3rd international goals. 

After she had left the locker room, a pair of arms wrapped around her waist. She was spun around, and smiled as she saw Steph. 

“You, were absolutely amazing out there.” The keeper said with a smirk. Ali grinned and kissed the Canadian on the cheek. 

“You were amazing too Steph. Now, I can’t wait to get back to the Spirit.” She finished, and hugged the keeper. 

“I’m excited to get back with them too. Maybe we’ll win the ‘ship this year” Steph spoke as her and Ali walked out. They approached the bus and Ali faced Steph. 

“Facetime later?” She asked, a smile on her face. 

 

“You know it.” Steph grinned. She thought about it, and then pulled the defender into her arms, and tilted her head up and kissed her. 

Ali smiled and kissed her back. The keepers lips were so smooth and soft. And tasted faintly like vanilla. They pulled away breathless, and Ali grinned before spinning on her heels and getting on her bus. 

Something told her this NWSL season was going to be special.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count-1,827


	5. Match Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Opening weekend and more cuteness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally updating! So so so so so so so sorry for the long ass wait. But it's worth it. Comments are welcome.They help me become a better writer.

[April 2016: Week One]

 

Washington Spirit vs Boston Breakers. 

All the training and hard work, was for this moment. 

The start of the new season, and season four of the National Women’s Soccer League. Ali, to say the least was excited. Excited to get the season started, and hoping to get a win against Boston. After taking a shower at the apartment, Ali left to head to the Plex, knowing that D-Math would give Stephanie a ride. Music blared from the radio, Ali humming along as she drove. The first game was always a good one. But, with all the teams , there were nerves. Most from the rookie, wanting to prove that they could play the highest level of soccer. 

 

Ali knew that if they played the right plays and worked as hard as they could they could pull off the win. Especially since it was against Boston, and lets face it, Boston for as long as they have been a team, can’t get that many wins. Pulling into the Plex’s parking lot, Ali took the key out of the ignition and sat there, before getting her stuff from the back and getting out. 

 

“Kriegyy!” She was tackled lightly by Johanna Lohman aka Jo. She let out a laugh and pulled the blonde into a tight side hug. Even though they all saw each other a few weeks ago, it was hard to be apart from her Spirit fam for long.

 

“Jo!” She responded back with glee, a smile making its way onto her face. After grabbing her bags from the back, the right back locked her car and made her way into the Plex with Jo. They conversed lightly as the duo made their way into the locker room. There already was Christine Nairn, Tori Huster and the rookie Cali Farquharson. Ali made her way to her locker, a spring in her step. Stopping to drop her bags off she made her way to the rookie. 

 

“How you feeling Cali?” She asked softly, sending the brunette a smile. 

“It it okay to have game day nerves?” Was he response. Ali let out a laugh and pulled the girl into a side hug. She was glad to have her with the Spirit. 

“Trust me Rook, you’ll always have those nerves. They never really go away. You just get used to them.” She spoke gently. 

Cali just gave her a shy smile, and looked at her captain. 

“Thanks Ali.”

“Anytime Cal.” 

 

Finally it was time to get ready for the match. After slipping on her headphones, Krieger started to get dressed. Slipping her Spirit shirt off, she adjusted her sports bra quickly before putting her Spirit jersey on. Ali put her pants onto the bench, and pulled the shorts up her leg. 

 

Steph must of came in, for Ali was pulled into a tight hug, the keepers scent filling her nose. Pine with something sweet. She relaxed, all the stress leaving her tensed body. 

 

“Missed you.” She heard Steph mumble into her hair, as she nuzzled into the female's neck. 

“I’ve missed you too.” Ali whispered back, a smile making its way to her face. 

 

“Okay you two, break it up.” She heard the back up keeper Kelsey Wys say, a smirk on her face. Flipping Kelsey the bird, she just buried her face more into Steph’s neck. 

“Come on, we need to finish getting ready. “ the Keeper said with a grin. Ali went back to her locker, a love expression on her face. Her teammates started to joke around on how in love they were with each other, Ali just ignored it and finished getting ready for the match. When they went out for warm ups, the right back had a hard time keeping her eyes off Steph, and knew that if she wanted to play her best,she would have to not focus on the Canadian. 

 

“You keep staring at her.” Christine Nairn said as she went back to passing the ball with Ali. 

 

“Thanks Captain Obvious.” Ali retorted sarcastically a smirk on her face. 

 

-

The whistle blew and the 2016 Washington Spirit season was underway. The Spirit got on the board early in the 3rd minute. Crystal Dunn sent in a perfect cross to Joanna Lohman who put it past the Boston Breakers goalkeeper Stout with a bicycle kick. 

 

The team celebrated before getting back for the second kickoff. 

 

The Breakers came close to getting on the board but Ali watched as Stephanie pulled off the save, and sent her a smile. The Spirit went on to win the match 1-0 and Cali made her debut and was amazing. 

 

“Dinner at my place?” Ali heard the keeper ask her as she placed her gear into the laundry basket. 

 

“You know we live in the same apartment.” She teased as she finished getting her bags ready.

 

“What I’m asking, or saying is that I want to cook you dinner tonight.” 

“I’m down for that, try to not burn down the kitchen though.” 

*

Ali drove back home in silence before her phone started ringing, breaking the peacefulness. 

 

“Sister!” Kyle’s voice sounded through her car, a smile making it’s way onto her face. 

 

“Hey!”

 

“Bb you were so amazing tonight. So was your keeper.” Ali blushed at that. 

 

“She’s not my keeper, at least not yet.” She spoke as she turned onto the highway, and sped up slightly. 

 

“I think everyone can tell that she’s falling for ya.” He stated. Her brother was right, her teammates were starting to notice how their eyes lingering on each other for longer than before. 

 

“Yeah, yeah.” She laughed. 

 

“When do you have a few days off, It’s been awhile and I want to meet that keeper of yours.”

 

“There’s time all next week-” She was cut off. 

“Booking my flight i’ll be there tomorrow at 2pm.” 

 

“Can’t wait, I’ll be sure to tell Steph.” Ali pulled onto the exit and turned onto the road that lead to her apartment. 

 

“I gotta go, Luh you b.”

 

“Luh you too Ky, give Luna loving for me.” With that they hung up and Ali finished making her way home. 

 

When she made her way into the house, she made sure the heat was on before she headed to her room to set her bags down and change into cooler clothes. Ali heard the door opened from her spot on the couch an hour later and looked to see Steph walking in, grocery bags on her arms. 

 

“This dinner is going to blow your mind.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoy this chapter.


End file.
